Adjective Anthology
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: Many words can be used to describe NCIS's beloved Team Gibbs. The question is, which words do you choose? Drabble collection based on various adjectives/team members.
1. Mysterious

**_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NCIS. SORRY._**

**A/N: **_EAJP here. Well I finally got around to writing another story. I've been toying around with this for awhile, but I couldn't seem to get anything down that I liked. Finally, I wrote this =) Basically it's going to be a collection of drabbles based on different adjectives...typical random musings of my mind. Anyway, read and enjoy!_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious (adj.): full of, characterized by, or involving mystery; of obscure nature, meaning, origin, etc.; puzzling; inexplicable <strong>__

Working in a business where being secretive was as common as owning a television, Jennifer Sheppard saw many mysterious-looking men pass in and out of her field of vision. She was used to the cryptic smiles, dark eyes, and covert glances that came with being a federal agent – and later, the director of a very prominent agency.

But for most of these men, the mystery was only skin deep. From a distance, they looked like Batman concealing their own personal Clark Kent from the rest of the world, but with one conversation, they suddenly became bad horror movies where everyone but the actors seem to know what's going to happen next.

They were too easy to read for Jen, who never gave most of them a second glance. There was no challenge in seeing their motives, no difficulty in searching for the truth behind their eyes. It bored Jen in a way; it made getting what she needed almost too easy. For as hard as they tried to be covert, they did a very horrible job of hiding what actually made them tick.

Yes, for as much these so-called 'Mystery Men' of the crime-fighting world wanted to be seen as unreadable, they hardly ever were. Many men could _look_ mysterious, but very few actually _were_ mysterious, through and through.

And possibly at the top of this very short list of men like this sat the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

From the moment Jen met Gibbs, she knew he was different from everyone else, from all stiff formality the rest of Washington seemed to teem with.

At first, he puzzled her, he troubled her, he caused her to lose sleep. She couldn't understand him like everyone else, couldn't seem to figure out who exactly he was. He was virtually inexplicable. There was nothing about him that gave away any secrets to what he was hiding away from the rest of the world.

Even when she went to his house, there was nothing on the walls, nothing on a cabinet that gave any hints as to what kind of man he was when no one was looking.

In time, Jen came to appreciate this. Because in time, she realized that Gibbs was in fact a mystery – it wasn't just a façade, it was who he was.

As they grew closer and closer, Jen realized that Gibbs would share things about himself when he felt like it, which he rarely did. But when he did, Jen listened, and never told another soul (because she assumed the only reason Gibbs told her in the first place was _because_ he knew she wouldn't tell anyone else).

And now, as the Director of NCIS, every time she overheard conversations about other agents trying to figure out the feeling behind Gibbs' piercing stare, the secret to knowing who he really was, she always had to hold back a grin. Because it really wasn't a secret – Gibbs was a mystery that wasn't meant to be solved. Sherlock Holmes himself wouldn't have been able to crack the code that made up Gibbs.

But that was fine by her. Because at the end of the day, Gibbs was _her_ mystery, plain and simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Shall I continue? Shall I run off into the sunset, pencil and paper tucked under my arm? Reviews are love and coffee =)<br>**

**Suggestions? Lemme have 'em.  
><strong>


	2. Loyal

**_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NCIS_**

_EAJP here. Well, long time no update! For that, I do apologize. I had a lot of things to do with the end of the year, but now that finals are done and summer is here, I can finally write!__Anyway, hope all of your summers are going well (if you're out of school/in the middle of summer). Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for Hope06, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal (adj.): faithful to any leader, party, or cause, or to any person or thing conceived as deserving <strong>**fidelity**

Tony Dinozzo had never had a reason to be loyal to anyone or anything for most of his life – not to his dad, not to his mother, not to the countless number of faceless girls he chased after throughout school, not even to his old partner in Baltimore, who turned out to be just like the rest of the people he knew.

And truthfully, he was never quite sure why this was. It certainly wasn't because he lacked people he considered 'friends.' He knew enough people to put even the most elite socialites to shame. Yes, everywhere he went, he had someone to crack jokes with or talk about sports.

But that was all they were good for. There was nothing else there, always something missing. They were simply people to him, not close friends he could trust to be there for him no matter what.

And then he met Gibbs. And that changed.

From the minute Tony met Gibbs, he knew this would be different, but he was never quite sure why. Maybe it was curiosity that got the best of him and forced him to follow Gibbs back to NCIS. Whatever the case was, he didn't really plan on staying long. But he liked Gibbs for his gruffness and no-nonsense attitude, so as weeks turned into months, he stuck around.

And he never left. Every time life tried to separate the two men, Tony always came back and never left.

He didn't leave after Kate died, however much he wanted to (he was glad he stayed though; Ziva ended up being a good partner to have).

He turned down going to Rota without a second thought. It never really even crossed his mind to take it to begin with.

He fought to come back after he played Agent Aboard for all those months. After the third month of drifting in the middle of nowhere, Dinozzo realized he would do anything to go back home.

He stayed with Gibbs through thick and thin. Good times and bad, Tony was there.

Finally, he was truly and completely loyal to someone. And it took him years to figure out why.

Because in order to be loyal to someone, to have someone's six, that person has to have your six first. And Gibbs, whether Tony could really comprehend it at the time or not, had Dinozzo's back from day one.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I apologize for the shortness of this. I spent a lot of time writing and rewriting this, and I just couldn't make it work the way I wanted it to. So, I hope that you all like it!<strong>

**TO ANSWER Alix33's question (You actually still use (as Gibbs once called it, I think late in season 2) Ducky's PDA?): Yes, I do use 'Ducky's PDA.' =) Not all the time, but for some stories that I can't seem to work out on the computer, I grab my writing notebook and head outside to write out the story. =)**

**Suggestions? Lemme know.  
><strong>


	3. Dangerous

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS =(_**

_EAJP here! Hi guys! Sorry it took me awhile to get this out...I had a major case of writer's block with all my stories, so nothing got written until this week (in my Ducky PDA). Anyway, just an FYI...I WILL be using all of your suggestions...basically what I do is scroll through what you guys suggest, and the one that speaks to me the most is the one I write about =) Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for celtickat, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous (adj.): <strong>**full of danger or risk; causing danger; perilous; risky; hazardous; unsafe.**

Being a federal agent is a dangerous job, no questions asked. It isn't a job where one can sit behind a desk and safely type away at a report, the biggest threats of the day being getting a paper cut or spilling coffee on something. No, it's a job where it's a good day when no one gets a gun pointed at them.

And at NCIS, facing (and arresting) the dangerous is just another part of the day.

Of course, Gibbs and his team are no fools – they understand the risks that their jobs entail. Every day they know that they have no way of knowing what the day is going to bring them. And they know that no matter how good the day may start off, it doesn't necessarily mean it will end that way.

And, as the capable federal agents they are, they accept this dangerousness with stride and try not to think about it as they race around after various criminals. Because giving into the fear of the danger isn't an option when you're in the middle of a shootout in a warehouse with the only backup being your partner.

But even though they choose not to let the dangerous nature of the job affect them doesn't mean they don't see anything as dangerous.

Tony knows the hazard in looking through Ziva's mail.

McGee knows never to mess with an angry Abby.

Ziva (after a rather unfortunate incident) knows just how treacherous Jen can get if her love life is questioned in front of anyone at all.

Abby knows not to touch Gibbs' desk. Or pretend she's him. Ever.

Ducky refuses to speak to any high-ranking French nationals because heaven knows how unsafe an offended Frenchman is.

Palmer knows there's nothing worse than crossing paths with Dinozzo when he's in a joking mood.

Jen knows just how risky it is to repeatedly ignore already-irritated joint chiefs.

And Gibbs? Well, he knows that there's nothing more dangerous than an angry ex. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short -holds hands up in surrender-, but it's quality, not quantity, right? Let me know what you think! Reviews are love and coffee. =)<strong>

**Suggestions? Lemme have 'em.  
><strong>


	4. Pained

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. YET. (JUST KIDDING, NEVER)_**

_EAJP here! Wow, the summer seems to be flying by, doesn't it? I've been busier than I thought, so writing momentarily had to take a back seat to some other, more summer-oriented things. Anyway, here's another chapter. Short, I know, but it was inspired by seeing Joe Spano (__Agent Fornell, for those who don't know the actor's name) on The Closer. I personally don't watch that show often, but the rest of my family had it on, so I happened to catch bits and pieces of his role. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for GibbsLover77, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =)_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Pained<strong>

Any FBI agent who has ever had the pleasure of working with the one very Special Agent Tobias Fornell knows that he has a certain face – a pained face (mixed with the almost-always undercurrent of frustration) – whenever he catches a case that happens to cross paths with the incorrigible Special Agent Gibbs. And as soon as they see this particular face, they promptly know to get out of the way.

And today happened to be one of those 'dive-into-one's-office-and-make-sure-Fornell-has-a-clear-path' days. Fornell walked down the corridor from his office to the elevator, which would take him outside to where Gibbs was waiting for him so they could interrogate a reporter together.

It hadn't been a good week for the FBI agent to begin with. His ex-wife (why he ever thought he could handle someone _Gibbs_ was married to is even beyond him) kept insisting that Fornell never paid her last month's alimony and even threatened to involve the judge (again). That is, until Fornell told her to look in her magazine rack (where she always lost mail before), and promptly the calls stopped coming. Add on pain-in-the-ass bosses and Fornell's week was less than desirable.

And now, he had to contend with Gibbs. And a reporter. In the same room. If his face wasn't frozen in the same pained expression by the end of the day, he'd declare it a miracle.

The reason behind this pained face wasn't ever because he disliked Gibbs. No, it was far from that, because for all intents and purposes, Fornell kind of liked to consider Gibbs a friend.

No, the reason was far simpler than any friendship-based psychological reason one could come up with. Simply, it was because Gibbs just couldn't seem to follow all the rules.

It wasn't that Fornell always followed the rules. That was quite far from the truth, to be honest. But what he couldn't stand is the fact that Gibbs broke rules and pissed people off, simply because he could. And it was a troublesome habit that required paperwork and pained Fornell.

His thoughts carried him down the elevator and outside. He was half hoping that Gibbs wouldn't be there, but of course, he was. He was leaning against the hood of his car, drinking coffee and looking disinterested, as per usual.

As Fornell neared the car, Gibbs glanced up at him. "Took you long enough." Tobias just glared at him. The men got in the car in silence. "What's the matter, Tobias?" Gibbs glanced at him. "Looks like you watched someone kick a puppy."

The pained expression on the FBI agent's face was replaced with a smirk. "I did always like dogs better."

Gibbs laughed. A few minutes later, Fornell spoke again. "Promise you're not going to assault any of the newspaper staff or piss off a director today?"

"No."

And once again, the pained expression returned to Tobias Fornell's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? I wrote it late one night a couple nights ago while watching Whose Line Is It Anyway? (EAJP points to anyone who knows ofremembers that show...even though the points don't matter .) Anyway, reviews are love and coffee!**

**Suggestions? Lemme have 'em. Love seeing what you guys think of.  
><strong>


	5. Manic

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._**

_EAJP here! Man, the summer just kind of flew by, didn't it? I apologize for not updating, but it's been busy around here and I simply lost track of time. On a more NCIS related note, I hear that we're getting a glimpse into Abby's past this season. Personally, I hope they don't stray too much from the banter/cases that make this show great, but that's an argument for a different time. For now, read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for laureas, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Manic (adj.): the quality of having excessive excitement or enthusiasm <strong>

Gibbs had thought that he had seen Abby at her enthusiastic worst. Really, he had. There had been the Halloween that Director Morrow had allowed her to plan a Halloween party for the agency (Gibbs had never seen so many fake bats and cauldrons bubbling with what Gibbs couldn't actually be certain weren't real chemical concoctions of some witchy sort). Then there was the surprise party she threw for Tony the first birthday he had at NCIS (Gibbs' house was filled with everything old Hollywood for weeks before _and_ after the party). Not to mention, every Christmas Abby thought of new and improved ways to celebrate the holiday (Gibbs drew the line when she walked in one day with a box – yes a box – full of mistletoe).

So Gibbs was used to this overexpression of Abby's enthusiasm. Or so he thought until he and Jen announced that they were (_finally_) swallowing their collective pride and getting married.

Gibbs was pretty sure Abby waited a minute before she started to plan the wedding. Within five minutes of their announcement, Abby had Jen talking about venues for the reception and a possible trip to New York City to buy a wedding dress.

Manic really was the only word Gibbs could think of to describe Abby in the months approaching the wedding. She was constantly toting around color swatches for tablecloths, and for about a week, her lab turned into a temporary florist's shop as she experimented with different flower combination (that McGee had the unfortunate task of fetching from various florists). Every time Gibbs turned around, the black-clad 'Happy Goth' was up to her elbows in making every vision Jen had for her wedding (which wasn't much) happen.

Not that Gibbs and Jen minded. It saved them the trouble of doing it themselves or dealing with an actual wedding planner. But the difference between Gibbs and Jen was that Jen actually _liked_ it. On weekends, no one except Gibbs and his team would be able to recognize her, bouncing around with Abby and Ziva, giggling and designing invitations.

Gibbs just didn't want to be bothered. He had been in four weddings of his own, and could care less what songs the DJ was playing. All he cared about was seeing Jen walking down the aisle and making sure she was happy. Which was why he wasn't quite sure Abby always had questions for him. "What do you want your groomsmen's suits to look like? What do you think of yellow napkins? What's your opinion on seating arrangements?"

And the questions were what drove him to his current position, lying on the couch in McGee's apartment, staring at the ceiling and hoping to escape the wedding planning mania for a while. McGee certainly didn't mind (he was rather tired of tracking down every exotic flower known to man), and let him have peace while he did something technical to his computer that Gibbs was too tired to demand an English explanation to.

"Uh, Boss?" McGee stuck his head in his living room and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs craned his neck and stared back.

"Uh, Abby called looking for you. I told her you weren't here, but I'm pretty sure she'll come looking if you don't show up at some point or another." McGee cringed, not sure how Gibbs would take it.

A resigned sigh was the reply he received. "Thanks, Tim. Do you know what she wants?"

"She mentioned something about her and Jen picking out a menu for dinner?"

Gibbs shook his head and stood up. "Thanks for letting me stay here. Better go face them."

McGee chuckled, enjoying this more human side of Gibbs. "Feel free to come back any time," he replied as he saw Gibbs out the door.

Gibbs braced himself as he got in the car and headed back to his house. He thought he could handle anything. But two manic women planning a wedding that seemed like it would outdo Will and Kate's might just have become his kryptonite.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Love it? Reviews are love and coffee. <strong>

**Can't you just imagine Abby planning Jen's wedding? Oh what could have happened if I had been director of NCIS...**

**Suggestions? Lemme hear 'em. =)**


	6. Endearing

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. HOW SAD.**_

_EAJP here. Reaaaaaaaaaallllly long time without an update! My apologies for that, but between a severe case of writer's block (I'm talking writer's block of epic proportions) and absolutely zero time to actually sit down and be writing-productive, this was the first time I actually had time to sit down and update something. Anyway, hope you're all doing well! Read and enjoy!_

**This chapter is for GibbsLover77, who suggested it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Endearing (adj.): manifesting or evoking affection<strong>

Seventy-two hours with about an hour of sleep proved to be a tad bit too much for a certain special agent by the name of Anthony Dinozzo. In the middle of filling out the typical end-of-case paperwork, Tony's head hit the keyboard and he was sound asleep, the document on the computer screen slowly filling up with – ironically – 'z's from where his head was resting.

It was in this position that Ziva (who had snuck away for some coffee while everyone else seemed otherwise occupied) found him. For a brief moment, she considered waking him up by way of some unpleasant means (She wondered just how close to his ear she'd have to throw a knife to get him to hear it), but resigned herself to the fact that did, after all, deserve _some_ rest. (She also considered taking a picture for blackmailing purposes, but she had enough of those, really.)

So, Ziva sat down and continued her paperwork, until a few minutes later, Dinozzo woke up with a start. Ziva's head shot up and she smirked as she took in his disheveled appearance (and the paperwork plastered to the bottom part of his face). "Nice nap?" she questioned.

Dinozzo narrowed his eyes at her. "I wasn't napping, just resting my head for a few minutes."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "That was a nap. It does not matter though; you look rather cute when you sleep."

Tony peeled the paper off his face. "Cute?"

Ziva's smirk grew. "Yes, you smile a little when you sleep – it is rather endearing."

Tony looked as though someone just called _Live and Let Die_ "just another spy movie." "Endearing? You think I look endearing?"

"What is wrong with being endearing? I thought it would be a nice change from me calling you annoying."

"Zee-vah!" Tony sighed exasperatedly. "Dinozzos are many things. We're charming, athletic, suave –" Ziva scoffed at this, and Tony glared. "We are many things, but _we're not endearing._"

"Once again, what is so wrong with being endearing? It actually is a compliment, you know."

"It's just not something any self-respecting man wants to be called. Babies are endearing. Toddlers learning to walk are endearing. Grown men? We're not endearing."

Ziva rolled her eyes and contemplated throwing her knife in his direction again (this time it was more than a fleeting thought).

She never got the chance to decide if she would actually follow through with that, because at that moment, Gibbs decided to return from wherever he had been. "Endearing or not," Gibbs stated as he rounded the corner, "That paperwork better be done before you leave, Dinozzo."

"Yes, Boss, of course!" Dinozzo's hands flew to his keyboard as he desperately attempted to delete nonsense his head had pressed on the keyboard.

Ziva grinned as she returned her attention to her paperwork. "This conversation is not over, Tony," she pointed out quietly.

Tony feigned a glare, mainly for appearance's sake. Although he hated to be referred to as anything remotely close to cute, it was a step up from what Ziva normally called him. Besides, all in all, he didn't mind Ziva calling him endearing at all. (And for that matter, he wouldn't mind calling Ziva 'endearing' without feeling like he might get slapped, too.)

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? I apologize for its shortness, but hey, quality, not quantity, right?<strong>

**Drop a comment. Reviews are love and coffee. =)**


End file.
